Short story parts Ace x oc
by Shikyo-Jinsei
Summary: Same thing but with Ace. Just felt like writting cute stuff. Hope you like -
1. Prettu Oasis (edited)

Pretty oasis

Being a really dry and harsh climate in Alabasta, I tried bringing water to the surface thanks to my watch. It actually worked. A lot of water was now staying on top of the sand, creating a large source of water. I was proud of that oasis I had been able to create. I was tired, having used a lot of energy to bring all the water on top of the sand, but really proud. I had never done something like this before. It was a good thing I had been able to stop before it went too far. Who knows in what state I would have been otherwise? I was sitting next to the water, watching the crew enjoying a swim. I sigh, just letting some tiredness out, and I closed my eyes. I'm completely beat! It had been careless, but I didn't regret doing it. I spaced out a little… I hear the sound of water splashing in front of me and someone catches me, dragging me in the water. I let out a small cry of surprised, first for the cold feeling of the water and then for being dragged in the water itself, and open my eyes to see Ace laughing, holding me in the water:

«Hey, calm down! You've been acting all serious and stressed out ever since you sat down. You did create this oasis, so you should enjoy it!»

I sigh. So he was the one responsible. He seemed to like swimming a lot. Wait, he was a devil fruit user right ? How could he swim? I frown:

«Isn't the water bad for devil fruit users?»

He rolls eyes, as if that question wasn't necessary:

«Not that one. It's not sea water. But never mind that»

He takes a deep breath, telling me exactly what he was going to do. I only have the time to hold my breath before he dives, bringing me underwater with him. Getting used to the water, I look around. The sun was making the water so clear it was like looking through glass. I could see the crew swimming around and enjoying themselves. They all looked so calm and happy. That calmed me down, somehow. Ace lets me go and swims in front of me with a wide smile. I smiled back at him. He was mischievous in a way, but I thought it was a good thing he took me out of my thoughts. I hadn't taken enough air, though. I swim to the surface and he emerges next to me:

«There you go! You look better with a smile on your face»

I laugh a little, slightly tired:

«Maybe, but I think it will be better if I just lie down for a moment now. I'm getting a little tired»

Ace catches me, making me open wide eyes out of surprise, and lifts me on the side of the water with a smile:

«Okay, okay»

I think I turned red, just now.


	2. Bumping at Alabasta

Bumping in Alabasta

I was running in the streets of Nanohana, trying to find Luffy. I tried to follow him when he ran towards town, but I lost sight of him. He was hungry, as usual, but darn he runs fast when he decides to go for food. He had disappeared so quickly I hadn't had the time to even see where he had gone off to. And I don't have a good sense of direction, too. If I can't find him, I might get lost myself. Not seeing any marines around, I took a chance and stopped:

«Luffy! Where are you?!»

Of course, as I had expected, he didn't show any sign of life. I don't know why I even tried. I grumble a little:

«Damn, how could he disappear like that? I told him I was coming with him, too. And Smoker will be in town. I got to get to him»

As I was about to continue running, I spot some people running in the direction I was heading. They all look panicked for some reason. I concentrate, listening to some of the things they were saying.

«Run away! The white hunter is running after a pirate!»

«That boy with the straw hat is done for!»

I open round eyes:

«What?! Already?! But it's only been five minutes! How could Luffy be spotted in so little time?! I have to reach him before it's too late!»

I hear someone arriving somehow calmly behind me:

«You seem to know Straw Hat Luffy well.»

I stiff. Oh no, did I talk too much? Should have known my voice would be spotted among all the cries…it is really small. I have been careless again. As I turn around, thinking I would see a marine or a bounty hunter, I open round eyes. The one standing in front of me was Portgas D. Ace. He seemed happy to find me. Guess he was searching for Luffy at the same time. I sigh in relief:

«Darn, you scared me»

He looks a little lost:

«How?»

«I thought it was a marine or something like that…but it's you…»

«Huh? So you know me?»

I nod, now calm:

«Of course I do! You are Portgas D. Ace, Luffy's brother.»

Ace smiles:

«I'm flattered. I didn't expect a cute lady like you to know.»

I think my cheeks turned red like the pearls around his neck.


End file.
